A Fated Meeting
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: Alan and Eric accidentally come across each other on the night Eric is accused of the murders. Alan won't admit it, but Eric is the one he needs to see most, even if they are enemies now. Slight EricxAlan. Set during Kuromyu2.


**A/N: Ah, Alan and Eric! Why do you have to be so amazing? Makes me want to write you way too much, haha. Anyway… enjoy. Just my take on what could have possibly happened if these two met another time during Kuromyu 2, after Eric's been accused of the murders.**

* * *

><p>Alan had never liked the night.<p>

It had always seemed so cold, so _daunting_, as he would make his way to wherever his destination may be. Being in the darkness reminded him too much of an attack; he had no idea where he was, or what would happen next. It also caused him to feel an emotion he knew all too well of; loneliness.

More often than not he wouldn't _actually_ be alone. Somebody would be with him during these sorts of times, usually Eric.

_Eric._

The thought of his partner's name caused a lump to rise in Alan's throat. He bit his lip, but a chocked sob still managed to make its way out of him. He stopped to lean against the wall he'd been walking next to, body shaking.

He so desperately wanted the last few hours of his life to be nothing but a bad dream, a hallucination caused by the thorns. It just couldn't be true… his Eric couldn't be a killer! But try as he might, he couldn't let himself believe in his fantasy.

Deep down, he knew it was true. Eric _was_ a murderer.

The very word caused Alan to cringe, slumping down and curling into a little ball. Why? Why had Eric, _his_ Eric, killed all those innocent people? He wasn't prepared to believe Sebastian when he made the accusation… it had seemed completely absurd.

But then Eric had admitted to it. Laughing as he fought the butler, doing nothing to even _explain_ why he'd done it. Not even when his cinematic record had shown him actually committing the deed.

_His_ Eric wasn't like this. _His_ Eric held him during an attack, murmuring words of comfort when he needed them most._ His_ Eric completed any extra paperwork for him if he was ill. _His_ Eric was always playing tricks on people in the office, just to get so much as a giggle out of him.

A flash of lightening appearing in the sky for a split second, closely followed by a roar of thunder. Alan looked up, noticing that the clouds were black in colour. Surely there would be a storm soon. That darned demon had been correct.

But nobody could have stopped him when he'd left the Phantomhive manor little more than half an hour ago. He needed some time to himself… everybody was constantly _talking _about it! How to catch Eric, the best punishment, possible motives… it was too much. So he'd left, unable to bear it any longer.

Tears began rolling down the small brunettes cheeks just as the patter of rain began to fall around him. In a matter of moments he was completely soaked, however he couldn't feel the will to get up. He just wanted to _escape_. To leave the dark world behind him and go back to old times.

Though he wouldn't admit it, things were better when he was ignorant as to what was going on.

* * *

><p>In reality, he'd heard the footsteps approaching. He probably should have taken it as a sign to get up and leave, but he didn't bother. Chances were that they were just passing by, at any rate. The chances of them noticing him were slim, let alone stopping to check if he was alright.<p>

"Alan?"

The reaper in question stiffened at the sound of his name being called by the one person he didn't want to see, but at the same time, the one he needed most. He lifted his head up slightly, his assumption correct.

"E-Eric," he stuttered, shivering uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?" Eric demanded, like Alan, completely drenched. "You _know_ this isn't good for your health! You could have an attack any minute!"

Alan tore his eyes away from his partner, mumbling a reply. After receiving Eric's confused look, he tried again. "Don't even pretend that you care,"

Eric opened his mouth to reply, then quickly shut it. Sighing, he placed a hand on the younger reaper, feeling him tense. "Alan, you need to get out of the rain. We'll talk then, okay?"

Alan didn't budge, staring out into the distance. Rolling his eyes at his stubbornness, Eric carefully took Alan into his arms, running for the nearest undercover area he could find.

After they were out of the cold, Eric took a chance to survey Alan properly. In short, he looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was even paler than usual. His glasses were completely wet, specks of water on the lenses. The green eyes below them looked just so… sad. It broke Eric's heart, even more so that it was _his_ fault.

"Alan, you're completely soaked!" Eric commented, rubbing his shoulder gently. Alan flinched away slightly, giving a half-hearted glare at his partner.

"D-Don't touch me…" he said weakly, another tear dropping. He struggled to get out of Eric's arms, but gave up when he realized that he just didn't have the strength or will.

The blonde bit his lip, sitting down in the corner while still holding his student. "I don't know if that would be possible, dear. I love you,"

Alan let out another sob, burying his head into Eric's chest. Eric sighed, not knowing what to do. What _could_ he do, anyway? "Why, Eric?" he whispered after the sobs seized. "W-Why did you kill all of those innocent people?"

"You wouldn't understand," Eric muttered. "But I swear Alan, I'm not doing this for fun."

"Then _why?_" Alan demanded. "Eric, what could possibly be so important? Nothing!"

Eric shook his head. "I beg to differ. There is something more important,"

"E-Eric…" Alan murmured, voice shaky. He closed his eyes, thinking over his partners words. _I beg to differ_… what was he hiding? He took in a few more deep breathes, trying to control the constant trembling that was plaguing his body.

And suddenly, the reality hit him. He couldn't deny it; Eric was nothing more than a cold blooded killer. And here he was, showing him every sign of weakness? Allowing himself to be _comforted_?

"Get off me!" he shouted, leaping away from Eric's arms. The blonde reaper looked pained, however he made no move to try and take Alan back.

"Al, I'm so sor-"

"_No!_" Alan replied sternly. He wiped the last of his tears, fixing Eric with an icy glare. "I don't understand it, Eric! Why? Why won't you tell me what's going on!"

"Alan, I… I can't," Eric whispered, looking down. "I'm sorry."

The brunettes glare quickly turned into a pleading look. "Eric," he began, trying to keep his voice even. "Please, stop this. For me. Then we can run away, leave this place. I won't tell anybody… w-we'll start a new life somewhere else. Just the two of us."

Eric hesitated, Alan's words seeming appetizing. He stepped forward, then quickly drew back. Memories of his student's pained face every time he suffered an attack, the black lines that were slowly creeping up to his heart… every reason why he started killing in the first place came back to him. "…I'm sorry, Alan. But I can't, I've come this far," he said regretfully, avoiding the younger one's gaze.

"E-Eric…"

The blonde walked forward carefully, trying not to scare his partner. "Listen, Al," he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. To his relief, Alan didn't pull away. But at the same time, the contact didn't seem to comfort him. He just seemed lifeless. "I know, this looks really bad. But there is a reason, and I'm not stopping now and allowing everything to go to waste. I wish I could tell you, but… just, please. Trust me."

Alan's reaction, if any, was well hidden. He continued looking forward, not making any move as Eric hugged him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He listened as the footsteps slowly echoed away, deciding to try one last time. "Eric?" His voice was blank.

For a moment, nothing could be heard but the rain hitting every inch of uncovered area around them. Then, "…yes?" Eric's voice sounded from behind him.

"Please," was all the brunette said, unable to keep the quiver out of his voice.

There was an even longer pause this time, Eric clenching his death scythe tightly. Oh, if only Alan knew… all this was for _him_. Eric would rather die and succeed his quest for a thousand souls than live and watch his friend suffer. So he didn't have to think about his answer… too much.

"I'm sorry," was the strained reply.

Hurried footsteps quickly fled the scene, leaving a very distraught reaper alone to think back over the fated meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :D Alan and Eric are awesome, don't you think? Ya know what else is awesome? Reviews XD Hehe.<strong>

**No but seriously, if you did like it then I'd appreciate some feedback, even if it's just tips to improve. After all, that's why I'm here!**


End file.
